


[Podfic of] I'd Gladly Lose Me To Find You

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a vow of silence in order to pull Dean out of Hell, but by the time Dean comes back, Sam's lost more of himself than just his voice. Splits off completely from canon after the season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I'd Gladly Lose Me To Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Gladly Lose Me To Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215497) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RjccII) [78 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:52:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
